Mission: Duel Academy!
by littlebunny12
Summary: SM/INU/FMA/NARUTO/YGOGX CROSSOVER Roy's crew was given a mission to go help a mysterious organization, called CTSA, with the events at a place called Duel Academy. It's the second year, and Roy's crew are not the only new faces going to be there. OOC
1. Story So Far

Woot! ^.^ I finally posted this thing up. Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I really don't have any excuses,...so yeah. Anyway, just a heads up, this original story line isn't mine. So, this is basically the summary up until the point I decided to branch off from the original. There are some changes, so this is partially mine. Still, if some of these plot ideas are yours, I'm sorry. Well, enjoy ^.^

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, and FullMetal Alchemist belong to their rightful owners. Also, the Darkness of Salvation is not my original idea.**

**

* * *

**_Story so far:_

_It's Jaden's second year, and new students have signed up at Duel Academy. Among the new additions are Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Kagome __Higurashi, and Naruto and Squad Seven (minus Kakashi) after Sasuke finally came back from Orochimaru. Most of them passed the entrance exams with flying colors and were accepted into Ra Yellow. However,Naruto made it into Slifer Red, Sasuke got into Obelisk Blue, and Trista, Darien, Michelle, and Amara were hired as teachers.  
_

_On their first day, they met Jaden and his friends, and became part of the group. They were told the recent news: Aster Phoenix challenged Jaden with a deck made from leftover cards. Everyone agreed that it seemed suspicious, and warned Jaden to be careful.  
_

_As the weeks passed, Serena, Rei, Lita, Mina, Sakura, and Kagome advanced to Obelisk Blue. Syrus made it into Ra Yellow, and they met a Ra Yellow student named __Tyranno Hassleberry. Zane, who graduated last year, started his career with a duel with Aster, which he lost. Later, he went on a losing streak, but made a come back as Hell Kaiser. Aster, meanwhile, challenged Jaden in a rematch, in which everyone learned of the fate of Aster's father. Although Jaden tried his best, he couldn't defeat Aster's Destiny Heroes. When the duel ended, Jaden lost his ability to see his cards. Depressed, he ran away without telling any of his friends._

_While Jaden was gone, Aster's manager, Sartorius, arrived at Duel Academy and dueled Chazz and Kagome. He used Chazz's want for recognition and Kagome's jealousy against Kikiyo to manipulate them and win the duel. When they lost, they were brainwashed and joined Sartorius's Society of Light._

_The next day, Serena and the others found Chazz dressed in white and spouting nonsense about destiny and the power of the Light. They never noticed that Kagome's eyes were colder than usual. The next few days were relatively calm, until suddenly, Kagome and Chazz challenged and brainwashed every student in the Obelisk Blue dorm and converted it into the White Dorm. Afterwards, they started ambushing the Ra students one by one. To make matters worse, Chancellor Crowler and Vice Chancellor Bonaparte decided to demolish the Slifer Red dorm. To save the Red dorm, Alexis had to win against Aster in a duel. However, just before they began the duel, Jaden showed up and took Alexis's place. Surprising everyone with his new NeoSpacians, he won the duel and saved his dorm._

_However, conditions at Duel Academy continued to go downhill. All the Sailor Scouts except Rei and Trista were brainwashed and later defeated all of Jaden's friends but Hassleberry and Atticus. Sakura was beaten trying to save Alexis. Later on, they almost brainwashed the entire Ra Dorm. Depressed and angry, Serena was approached by a stranger, who offered her a way to beat the Sartorius and rescue her friends. Left with no other choice, Serena accepted the proposal and followed the stranger to a hidden cave. There, she was told that Sartorius was possessed by the Light of Destruction, and that __in order to defeat it, she would need the Light's counterpart, the Darkness of Salvation, contained in the __real Black Crystal of Nemesis. Serena was to infuse with the dark powers of the Black Crystal. Since the Darkness is affected by emotions, however, Serena had to make sure that she would not be consumed by negative emotions, lest the Darkness become corrupted. Agreeing to the consequences, she embraced the power and successfully controlled it. After being allowed to take the Black Crystal with her, Serena infused everyone else still free from Sartorius's influence with the Darkness. With that done, they created an organization for the very purpose of defeating the Society of Light, named Shadow Academy. _

_Their first victim was Hotaru, who challenged Serena to a duel to force her to join the Society. To the brainwashed members' surprise, their duel became a shadow game, and whenever a duelist took damage, they were electrocuted by shock collars around their neck and arms. The intensity was based on however many life-points the player lost. Furthermore, the damage to the players from direct attacks become real; whether it was a slice or ram, cuts and bruises would appear. However, Serena didn't feel the pain as intensely as Hotaru did, thanks to the protection from the Darkness of Salvation. She won in record time, mercilessly attacking Hotaru until she collapsed from both pain and the purging of the Light from her mind and body. Serena took Hotaru back to the Red Dorm after leaving the stunned Society members a warning and threat. The next day, Shadow Academy members started targeting any Society member they could find. _

_After several weeks of freeing brainwashed Society members, Chancellor Sheppard returned with exciting news: Duel Academy was hosting a world wide tournament. Called the GX Tournament, the contestants were to duel anyone they wanted. Losers would have to give up their GX medals to the winner and would be kicked out of the competition. The last one standing would be given the title of the world's best duelist. To Shadow Academy, it meant the start of the Society hunting season. _

_A couple days into the competition, Zane Truesdale returned to Duel Academy. He saw the brainwashed Syrus and was actually worried about his little brother. Because of that, he agreed to help Jaden and the others in their fight against the Society of Light. _

_However, even though it's the fifth day of the tournament, transfer students are still coming in. And this time, there are some interesting people on board the boat._

_

* * *

_

Well? What do you think? Please read and review ^.^ Also, this was beta'ed, but just in case, I'm sorry for any errors we might have missed. Just a heads up, I suck at writing -.-::


	2. Introductions take too long

Well everyone, here's the first chapter ^.^ Sorry if it's a little short. They should get longer later on. No guarantees, though. Anyway, enjoy n.n

**Disclaimer: All anime characters belong to their owners. I just own CTSA and the plot from now on :D (cause they won't let me have anyone else Q.Q)**

* * *

The white cruise ship slowly moved towards its destination. A girl rested against the railing, staring at the distant horizon. Nearby, Colonel Roy Mustang approached her from the stairs. "Jem, where were you? We've been looking everywhere!" Roy's face remained impassive, but his tone was annoyed.

Jem replied, not turning around, "Sorry. It's just that it's been so long since I've seen the ocean. I've forgotten how peaceful it is." Roy allowed a true smile to show as he looked at her relaxed state. He turned to the ocean. "Yeah, it is."

They stayed in a companionable silence until they were interrupted by a shout, coming from Edward.

"Colonel Bastard! You could have told us you found Jem instead of making us run everywhere for nothing! That's what these radios are for, you know!" Roy turned around just in time to dodge an incoming automail fist. Ed stood next to Jem, fists shaking with suppressed annoyance. Roy smirked. "Come on, Ed. The boat only needed a _short _search."

Ed's anger skyrocketed. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL IT'LL TAKE HIM A MILLION YEARS TO SEARCH A TOY BOAT?"

Al arrived just in time to restrain his brother. "Brother," he sighed, "he didn't say any of that." Jem looked amused. "Wow," she said, looking at her silver pocket watch, "7 seconds without stopping! New record!" She burst into laughter near the end of her sentence.

Roy was still smirking when a shot rang out, accompanied by a bullet that grazed his ear. He yelped and hid behind Jem, trembling and pale.

Edward was clutching his side, howling with laughter, by the time Riza reached them. Roy was still using Jem as a human shield.

"Sir, now that you've found the General, you can get back to finishing your paperwork. I didn't bring it with me for nothing." She cocked her gun, and if possible, Roy's face got even paler.

"Now, now, Lieutenant. You shouldn't aim your gun at the General." Roy's voice wasn't as steady as he would have liked.

Riza motioned towards Jem, who moved out of the line of fire. Roy only had one second to comprehend what had happened before he became a target.

"Lieutenant! Don't shoot your superior officer in front of a higher up!" Jem looked exasperated at Roy's excuses and replied, "I don't mind at all. Consider this your punishment for procrastinating, insulting Ed, and trying to shove _**your **_paperwork on _**my**_ desk!" She smirked at Roy and nodded in Riza's direction. "And for calling me General. Riza is the only one I'll ever take that from," she added under her breath, looking pissed .

Riza was dragging a whimpering Roy back to his cabin when Hughes came up the staircase.

"Hey Roy! Going to do paperwork? Here, these new pictures of Elysia will cheer you up! Look, doesn't she just look so cute in that outfit, and …" He whipped out picture after picture in front of Roy's face, gushing about each and every one.

"Hughes...if you don't get those out of my face, I'm going to cook you well-done." He lifted his fingers, posed to snap.

Hughes grinned sheepishly before running towards Ed and the rest of the group, flames licking at his heels. They all jumped out of the way, keeping their distance until Jem was able to put out the flames. Ignoring the commotion, Riza proceeded to drag Roy down the stairs.

Hughes grinned at Jem. "Thanks, Jem! Anyway, I came to give you a message from the ship's captain. But first," his hands inched towards his back pocket, "you just have to see these new pictures! Isn't she absolutely adorable?" Before he could brag anymore, Ed snatched the pictures from his hands. "Just give us the message, Hughes!" The man in question pouted before straightening up. "All right. The captain says that we'll reach Duel Academy in an hour, so you should all get ready." He was able to snatch back his pictures before Ed left to pack, with Al following behind.

He turned to Jem. "By the way, when are you going to brief us on this mission of ours?"

Jem groaned. "Not you too!" she exclaimed, smacking her forehead. "Al already asked me that." She then smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out when we get there." Her smile turned into a smirk. "Question is, is Duel Academy ready for us?"

* * *

Footsteps approached the door of the office, alerting the person inside of a visitor. Just when she looked up, a girl wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform barged in.

"Serena! Bad news!" she panted, her voice breathless and panicked. "The transfer students are here, and their welcoming committee is a group of Society freaks!"

'Serena' slammed her palms onto her desk. "What?" she exclaimed. "Get a group of Shadow Academy members there A.S.A.P.!" The girl rushed out, screaming orders into a PDA. Serena followed, muttering to herself, "They're not getting anyone else, not on my watch."

* * *

Well, like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think. If not, I might not be motivated enough to post the next few chapters n.n (I hsve to type them up first though -grumbles-) Not that it's a threat or anything -stares meaningfully at readers-

**Please read and review!  
**


End file.
